When it rains
by MochiCutie
Summary: Ga Eul se entera algo sobre Yi Jeong que cambiara toda su rutina y traera a alguien nuevo en su vida.  Porque cuando llueve, muchas cosas pueden pasar.


**Hola! bueno, soy nueva en este fandom, y ya estoy tomando riesgos (? usando una pareja que no existe XD **  
><strong>Echenle la culpa a una amiga que me dió esta idea porque no queria que Ji Hoo terminara solo^^ <strong>

**No he actualizado mis otros fics por culpa de los maditos examenes :(  
><strong>

**Aclaro:_ Soy fan a muerte de Soeul, pero, ¿por que no probar algo nuevo?  
><em>_Disclaimer: Si lo reconoces, no me pertenece_**

**Canciones que use para escribir este capitulo:**  
><strong>Destiny- Super Junior<strong>  
><strong>Lithium- Evanescense<strong>  
><strong>Breaking the habit- SHINee<strong>  
><strong>After putting on make up- SHINee<strong>  
><strong>Bring me to life Evanescense<strong>

* * *

><p>Ga Eul POV.<p>

_No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar. Chu Ga Eul ¡NO SE TE OCURRA LLORAR!._ Era todo lo que cruzaba la mente de ella mientras miraba la portada de la revista en sus manos cortesía de una de sus compañeras de clase.  
>En ella se encontraba un sonriente So Yi Jeong al lado de una chica de ojos azules y cuerpo de modelo. ¡So Yi Jeong esta comprometido! Decía debajo de la foto.<br>¿Por que me pasaba esto a mí? ¿Qué había hecho para que todos los hombres a los que amaba me trataran así? Y lo peor, era que ni siquiera se había molestado en decirme que estaba con alguien. Yo esperándolo y extrañándolo por 4 años y el ya estaba con otra mujer.  
>Conteniendo las lagrimas, tire la revista sobre el banco de mi compañera y me fui. <em>¿Qué hice para merecer esto? <em>Pensaba Ga Eul. No pudiéndose contener, lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos como cascadas. Llego a un parque no muy lejos de la universidad y se recostó en un árbol, llorando con más fuerza. Luego de un rato comenzó a llover, aunque eso no detuvo los sollozos de la chica, que se volvieron más fuertes.

Tercera persona POV.

Después de una hora, el llanto de la frágil mujer comenzó a disminuir, convirtiéndose en sollozos. De repente, sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro. Sorprendida, levanto la vista, para encontrarse con el rostro del príncipe blanco del F4. Ella nunca había tenido una conversación decente con el, y que la encontrara así hacía su situación más humillante.  
>El no dijo nada. Tan solo seguía ahí, con la mano en su hombro y con una mirada de comprensión. Eso fue lo único que Ga Eul necesitó para derrumbarse en sus brazos, llorando con todas sus fuerza de nuevo. El levanto sus dos brazos para darle un abrazo. Un abrazo que demostraba simpatía, y comprensión, un brazo que demostraba que el sabía por lo que ella pasaba. La pequeña mujer recostó su cabeza en el hombro de el medico, salpicando su camisa con sus lagrimas.<br>La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos, que aunque se encontraban bajo aquel inmenso árbol, no evitaba que se mojaran. Por eso, el elegante muchacho levanto delicadamente la cabeza de su acompañante, para pronunciar con una voz tranquilizadora,  
>–Vamos, Ga Eul Yang, esta lloviendo con mucha fuerza. Te llevare a mi consultorio, allí estaremos más tranquilos-<br>La muchacha asintió lentamente, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, y tomó la mano que el le entregaba para ayudarla a levantarse de donde se encontraba.  
>Con sus manos unidas, se dirigieron a el auto <strong>(A.N: No estoy segura si Ji Hoo tiene un auto, hace tiempo que no miro la serie, así que vamos a suponer que tiene un auto aparte de su moto)<strong> del medico, que abrió la puerta del acompañante para ella.  
>El viaje fue corto y adentro del vehículo solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Ga Eul, aunque habían disminuido su volumen.<br>Cuando llegaron a su destino, el joven se bajo del vehículo y se apresuro para abrirle la puerta y tomar la mano de la joven de vuelta.

Ji Hoo POV

_***Flashback***_  
>No sabía que impulso me había llevado a ir a ese parque, y más con la gran lluvia que caía. Con dificultad estacioné mi auto cerca de un árbol y me puse a observar.<br>Me lleve una gran sorpresa, cuando debajo de un árbol se encontraba una muchacha que parecía que había estado llorando un largo rato.  
>Sin poder evitarlo, me baje de el auto y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba esa mujer. Mi sorpresa fue más grande aún cuando vio quien era. <em>Chu Ga Eul<em>. La mejor amiga de Jan Di, y la chica que estaba enamorada de Yi Jeong. Rápidamente me di cuenta de el porque de su llanto. Se había enterado que el se había comprometido con una modelo.  
>El sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando. El dolor de saber que la persona que tú amabas estaba con otra, y que tú no podías hacer nada para evitarlo.<br>Con delicadeza puso su mano en el hombro de la amiga de Jan Di, tratando de transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad. Vi como la muchacha levantaba su cara sorprendida de encontrarse con el. Era de esperarse. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el miembro más solitario y frio del F4 iba a tratar de reconfortar a una chica?  
>Decidió mantenerse callado. En ese momento no eran necesarias las palabras, yo sabía que ella no las necesitaba. De un momento al otro, Ga Eul se derrumbó llorando en mis brazos. Levante mis dos brazos para darle un abrazo, tratando de consolarla.<br>Luego de un rato debajo de la lluvia, decidí que era mejor ir a mi consultorio, no quería que nos enfermáramos.  
>Levante su cabeza y le dije:<br>–Vamos, Ga Eul Yang, esta lloviendo con mucha fuerza. Te llevare a mi consultorio, allí estaremos más tranquilos-  
>Ella asintió temblorosamente y yo le ofrecí una mano para ayudarla a que se levantara.<br>_***Fin del flashback***_

Y así habíamos terminado ambos en mi oficina con una taza de café en mis manos (cortesía de mi secretaria).  
>-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-Le pregunte-Se porque estas así, así que si necesitas contarme algo, estoy aquí para escuchar-Le dije<br>-La verdad… no quiero hablar de eso sunbae. Solo quiero… No s-se- Dijo con la voz quebrada- Somos unos idiotas, ¿Verdad? Ambos sufrimos por dos personas que no nos quieren. Yo… solo quiero… alguien que me quiera- Volvió a hablar con esa misma voz.  
>Eso que dijo me dejo pensando. Ambos teníamos el corazón roto. Y queríamos alguien que nos quisiera, alguien que nos correspondiera el amor.<br>-Ambos tenemos el corazón roto- Dije suspirando-¿Por qué no tratamos de repararlos? Creo que dos corazones rotos pueden formar uno-  
>-¿E-esta bromeando, sunbae?- dijo con una voz nerviosa. Sacudí mi cabeza de forma negativa.<br>-Mira Ga Eul, podemos tratar de arreglar nuestras vidas amorosas. Primero tenemos que conocernos mejor, y ver si las cosas funcionan –Le contesté.-Solo… quiero dejar de sentirme así- le dije con mi voz temblorosa. Era la primera vez que le hablaba así a alguien sin conocerlo mucho.  
>Era la primera vez que le hablaba a alguien de esa manera.<br>-¿E-estas seguro?- dijo con la misma voz nerviosa. Asentí de nuevo.  
>-Bu-bueno, podemos tr-tratar- dijo nerviosamente.<br>Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, tímidamente  
><em>-No perderíamos nada- <em>Pense.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron? <strong>_  
><em><strong>¿Merece un review?<strong>_


End file.
